renegade_colosseumfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops (616)
|-|Base= Summary Most famous as the leader of the X-Men, Scott Summers is a powerful mutant and Xavier's most trusted assistant. As a result of his parents' apparent deaths in a plane crash, Scott was orphaned and became a ward of the state alongside his brother, Alex. They would be separated and Scott would endure abuse in the orphanage. Worse yet, his powers would manifest uncontrollably, forcing him to flee the orphanage until Charles Xavier found him. Spending years under his wing, Scott learned to control his powers and has since become the greatest leader of the X-Men to this day as the superhero named "Cyclops." Powers and Stats Name: Scott Summers, Cyclops Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 20s to 30s Classification: Human Mutant Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, energy projection (capable of firing beams of concussive force from his eyes, which originate from another dimension; the beams are not part of the electromagnetic spectrum, but they can be reflected off surfaces like visible light), absorption (has a limited ability to absorb other types of energy attacks), martial arts mastery, spatial awareness (possesses a superhuman ability to calculate trajectories and spatial geometry, allowing him to be very accurate with his attacks), flight via jet pack Weaknesses: Cannot shut off his eye beams completely without closing his eyes and wears special visors and glasses to compensate for this; it may be possible for him to control this, however, his eyes have become too reliant on equipment Resistances: Extreme cold & heat, telepathy (due to mental training with Emma Frost) and some resistance against energy project (immune to his own beams as well as the powers of his brother, Havok) Aleph: 0 Firepower: City level (split a clone of Krakoa, an island-sized sentient island, in half with his energy being compared to a nuke; helped to overpower Wolverine with a force comparable to being crushed under a mountain; matched blasts with Garokk, an energy manipulator channeling the geothermal heat-sink that arms the Savage Land; carved a path through the mountains; blasted the top of a mountain off; blasted Captain America back), Large Planet level via full power (unleashed a blast of such power that it had enough force to rip a small planet in half), Higher via absorption (while depleted, channeled Storm’s energy to rejuvenate a planet; while absorbing Jean’s energy, was able to channel the Phoenix Force and force the Celestials to retreat after losing a hand; was able to defeat Apocalypse while connected to Jean and Nathan) Durability: City level '''(matched Wolverine in battle, incorporating his blasts in melee; has soloed the X-Men several times) '''Lifting Strength: '''At least Peak Human''' Striking Strength: Class PJ Range: Standard melee range, several hundred meters via Optic Blast Speed: Relativistic+ (able to keep up with the likes of Spider-Man, Captain America, Wolverine, etc.; blasted the Speedster Northstar) Stamina: Very High Precision: Extremely High '''(able to create a beam of almost microscopic length; turned his Optic Beam into a laser to pierce Blob) '''Intelligence: Genius level (possesses many years of combat experience against all manner of enemies, an excellent leader, strategist, and tactician, talented pilot, highly trained martial artist) Equipment: Ruby Quartz visor to suppress his optic blasts, along with firing studs to release it and a jet pack Techniques: *'Optic Blasts:' Through the aperture in his eyes, Cyclops can unleash a concussive force of energy. Conventionally, it can be used for long range offensives but it can be used to harmlessly transport people and objects, slow his descent from high altitudes, pierce targets in laser size and various other means. When the visor is removed, Cyclops loses control of himself in most instances but he can use this weakness to his advantage to go all out against his targets. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|Dark Phoenix= Summary In the midst of a tragic misunderstanding that erupted into full blown conflict between the X-Men and the Avengers, Scott became possessed by a fraction of the Phoenix Force and became the Dark Phoenix. With his powers greatly heightened, Scott would continue his battle against the Avengers for the advancement of the mutant cause. Although he would later lose the Phoenix Force after murdering Xavier and the Phoenix Force being killed by Hope Summers and Wanda Maximoff, Scott's powers would continue to rise as a result. Powers and Stats Name: Scott Summers, Cyclops, Dark Phoenix Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 20s to 30s Classification: Human Mutant, Phoenix Host Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, energy manipulation, projection (capable of firing beams of concussive force from his eyes, which originate from another dimension; the beams are not part of the electromagnetic spectrum, but they can be reflected off surfaces like visible light), absorption (has a limited ability to absorb other types of energy attacks), martial arts mastery, spatial awareness (possesses a superhuman ability to calculate trajectories and spatial geometry, allowing him to be very accurate with his attacks), regeneration, fire manipulation (can create cosmic flames which can exist in impossible conditions and consume anything that Scott wills), resurrection, time manipulation, reality warping, flight, telekinesis & telepathy, immortality (type 4), cosmic awareness and matter manipulation (on a subatomic scale) Weaknesses: Can be harmed by Chaos Magic; taking enough damage could cause the Phoenix Force to abandon him; far more arrogant and overconfident than before Resistances: Extreme cold & heat, some resistance against energy project (immune to his own beams as well as the powers of his brother, Havok), reality warping, mind manipulation reality warping Aleph: 0 Firepower: Universe level (scaling to other Phoenix users; easily overpowered Thor), Multiverse level '''via calling upon the Phoenix Force '''Durability: Universe level (scaling to other Phoenix users), Multiverse level '''via calling upon the Phoenix Force '''Lifting Strength: Class Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class Immeasurable Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters via Optic Blasts, multiversal+ via Phoenix Flames Speed: Massively FTL+ Stamina: Infinite so long as the Phoenix Force is bonded to him Precision: Infinite Intelligence: Genius level (possesses many years of combat experience against all manner of enemies, an excellent leader, strategist, and tactician, talented pilot, highly trained martial artist) Equipment: Ruby Quartz visor to suppress his optic blasts, along with firing studs to release it Techniques: *'Optic Blasts:' Through the aperture in his eyes, Cyclops can unleash a concussive force of energy. Conventionally, it can be used for long range offensives but it can be used to harmlessly transport people and objects, slow his descent from high altitudes, pierce targets in laser size and various other means. When the visor is removed, Cyclops loses control of himself in most instances but he can use this weakness to his advantage to go all out against his targets. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable |-|White Phoenix= Summary Despite the Phoenix Force's death at the hands of Hope Summers and Wanda Maximoff, the Phoenix Force would resurrect and regenerate inside of a Phoenix Egg. During the multiversal Incursion event, Scott would obtain the Phoenix Egg and once it had hatched, he bonded with the Phoenix Force in its entirety, obtaining the cosmic entity's full power and becoming a White Phoenix. This enhanced power would allow him to face the Beyonders-empowered God Emperor Doom. Powers and Stats Name: Scott Summers, Cyclops, White Phoenix Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 20s to 30s Classification: Human Mutant, Phoenix Host Abilities: Superhuman capabilities, energy manipulation, projection (capable of firing beams of concussive force from his eyes, which originate from another dimension; the beams are not part of the electromagnetic spectrum, but they can be reflected off surfaces like visible light), absorption (has a limited ability to absorb other types of energy attacks), martial arts mastery, spatial awareness (possesses a superhuman ability to calculate trajectories and spatial geometry, allowing him to be very accurate with his attacks), regeneration, fire manipulation (can create cosmic flames which can exist in impossible conditions and consume anything that Scott wills), resurrection, time manipulation, reality warping, flight, telekinesis & telepathy, immortality (type 4), cosmic awareness and matter manipulation (on a subatomic scale; can consume and remove a near infinite amount of molecules per second), black hole generation, consumption (of entire galaxies), teleportation (on a massively multiversal scale), life & death manipulation, nigh-omniscience Weaknesses: None notable Resistances: Extreme cold & heat, some resistance against energy project (immune to his own beams as well as the powers of his brother, Havok), reality warping, mind manipulation reality warping, causality manipulation Aleph: Transfinite Firepower: Multiverse level+ (scaling to other White Phoenixes; absorbed the entire Phoenix Force into himself; briefly battled with Dr. Doom; is one with the culmination of all psionic energy in the multiverse) Durability: Multiverse level+ (scaling to other Phoenix users) Lifting Strength: Class Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class Immeasurable Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters via Optic Blasts Speed: Immeasurable Stamina: Infinite Precision: Infinite Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Equipment: Ruby Quartz visor to suppress his optic blasts, along with firing studs to release it, massively multiversal+ via Phoenix Force Techniques: *'Optic Blasts:' Through the aperture in his eyes, Cyclops can unleash a concussive force of energy. Conventionally, it can be used for long range offensives but it can be used to harmlessly transport people and objects, slow his descent from high altitudes, pierce targets in laser size and various other means. When the visor is removed, Cyclops loses control of himself in most instances but he can use this weakness to his advantage to go all out against his targets. Victories: None notable Defeats: None notable Stalemates: None notable Category:Marvel Category:Characters Category:X-Men